


The First Snow

by Zofcu



Category: SHINee
Genre: AU, Drabble, Heavy Angst, I needed to write my thoughts somewhere, I'm so sorry, I'm still grieving, M/M, drawing didn't help anymore, graveyard, rest in peace Jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zofcu/pseuds/Zofcu
Summary: Kibum was gonna ask Jonghyun to marry him this Christmas.





	The First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece for 5 hours because I stopped to cry countless times. I'm still in somewhat denial and have cried for 3 days straight without eating and with barely any sleep.  
> I needed to write this to cope? To... something.
> 
> If you need someone to talk to, I'm here. Don't be alone like I am right now.

_**23rd of December**_

It was almost Christmas, yet not a single snowflake had fallen from the skies. It was almost like the sky was mourning with everyone else.

_\- Hey Angel,_

Kibum started, trying to keep his voice steady. He had cried for the past five days almost without stopping and he had promised not to cry this time around. But it was hard - of course.

_\- I'm doing better today,_

The words didn't actually sound as fake as he thought they would've. They sounded almost.. real.

_\- Your mother isn't still sleeping well and your sister broke a few plates yesterday when she crumpled on the floor while crying - but we're managing._

Of course The Angel already knew all of this because he saw them from up above, but it was a good conversation starter. Had always been. Asking and telling about families. And telling about your family seemed the perfect bridge for the next topic.

_\- You know,_

He held a small, red velvet box in his hand as he was considering his next words carefully.

_\- I had planned to ask you to marry me on Christmas Day, with both of our families there._

The first few tears fell down on his cheeks, but he quickly wiped them away - now wasn't the time to cry. Asking someone to marry them was supposed to be a happy - a nerve-wracking, but happy - moment.

_\- I had asked your parents permission to do this and they were absolutely thrilled. They couldn't stop babbling about how amazing it would be to have me in your family. And that's– that's why they invited my family over._

He chuckled at the memory of his Angel asking him about why his parents had invited Kibum's family over on Christmas Day. All he could tell was that they wanted to spend some quality time together.

_\- But don't they spend all too much time together anyway?_

The Angel had whined and looked at his boyfriend with such confusion on his face.

It all seemed so distant now. Like it hadn't been only a week since that conversation, but months or even years.

_\- So I know this is a bit too late, but,_

He kneeled before the tombstone and opened the box, while looking at the sky.

_\- Jonghyun, my angel, the love of my life; Will you marry me?_

Like an answer, the first snowflakes fell softly from the sky.

_\- I'm glad, Angel. Now, rest and wait for me, yeah?_

Kibum looked at the sky with a small smile on his face as he buried the ring on the ground, before the tombstone.

_\- Wait for me._

 

_.1990–2017._

**Author's Note:**

>   
>     
>  _I'm sorry_  
>  _this world_  
>  _could not keep you safe_  
>  _may your journey home_  
>  _be a soft and peaceful one_  
> 
> _\- rest in peace_


End file.
